The Simple trip mark 2
by ScribblingHamster
Summary: This a re write/ repost of a previous story. I have kept the original up but though I could write the story a bit better and give it more of a conclusion to the story. How a simple trip can turn out to be not so simple This is a future AU story


Hey, I know that this has been posted once before but I have updated it and tweaked the end to make more of a conclusion to the story

Its set after the CIA, Auggie and Annie have married and they have a son, 10 year old Alex.

Of course I don't own Covert affairs, I promise to return them maybe in one piece after writing this yarn. (possible, maybe insert evil laugh and accompanying scheming look)

Oh and FYI I am a brit dabbling in American terms so if anything screams inaccuracy please forgive, pretty please with Auggie on top

-_-%%%%_- 

It was a bright sunny morning, a taxi pulled alongside the curb of the Central bank, Auggie savouring the warm of the sunshine as he riffled though pockets to find enough change to give to the waiting driver. Hearing a muffle reply that might have been a thanks he opened the door, letting his son out first before getting out. Closing the door behind the taxi moved off into the traffic.  
Ok Alex you know the drill", Auggie said as his hand located the cane which he unfolded tapping it lightly on the ground

" I know dad, stay close, and tell you to watch out for stuff" Alex replied in a tone not too dissimilar to a parrot. It was the same routine every time they went anywhere, he knew his farther was blind, so he had to stick close so his farther could keep tabs on him. He stood to his left side waiting for Auggie to get sorted, he always felt pride that he was trusted enough to site guide, though many a ten year old would complain, Alex had no such objections, it was just something he had been brought up doing and to him it was normal. But that didn't stop him ribbing his farther every time he said it,

Auggie chuckled, "hay, cheekiness does not get rewarded with ice cream, tell you what after we have sorted out the boring stuff in the bank we'll go and get one"

"yeeaaay dad" came the reply, Auggie smiling at his sons eagerness, well a little bribery would help,

Finding his sons shoulder, crossing his cane in front to ward off idiots, the odd pair attracting a few quizzical looks from passers by set off. Alex keeping a small running commentary and anecdotes on interesting things along the way.

Negotiating the revolving doors at the front, they stepped into the cavernous Atrium, the celling high by the sound of the echo from the hubbub of voices, footsteps responding, along with Alex's commentary of the fact a rocket could possible fit inside, created an amusing picture of the banks interior for Auggie.

Gesturing to Alex to get into line, he could hear the mutterings that it would take ages, typical timing to hit with the lunch time rush thought Auggie, thinking it might be easier to come back. Deciding that he may have to queue at another time he tuned back into what his son was describing. This time it was the many clocks lining one wall with the various times of different states.  
"and look daddy that clocks, one two three..."

It was while Alex was counting Auggie's sharper hearing picked up a different sort of noise, one that from his time in the CIA and the military, he had been trained to discern, firearm action, the noise of a gun being cocked ready to fire.

"Right stand still", a raised voice echoed in the large space, the usual hubbub of noise replaced with pin drop silence

The squeak of footsteps, the clicks of more guns, the bark of orders threw the banks occupants into chaos, feminine shrieks, some in tears, men protesting at the rough handling of the ladies as all we corralled into a defendable corner of the atrium.

Alex seeing what was happening quietly whispered to Auggie "there bad guys with masks on like in that movie we saw" in a mixture of excitement and being scared, he was too young to understand the danger that Auggie was unhappy to find himself and his son it. Why is it always me he mused, his hearing straining trying to gain a mental picture of what was going on, getting more frustrated, this was so not turning into a simple trip.

Knowing that Alex would be scared Auggie pulled him closer, whispering comforting nonsense in his ear as his hearing picked up an approaching person. Moving his son behind him as the footsteps squeaked to a halt in front

"you, get over there"

Alex peaking from behind whimpered, the weapon pointed right at him, quick bolted back behind

Auggie held back the urge to deck the guy for threatening a child "hey love to comply, but I'm a slight disadvantage here" playing the blind dumb card, at this point was probably the best idea, he couldn't do anything until he knew Alex was out of the way.

"stop messing around and get em over era," a Russian accent voice, mangled the English language pronunciation drifted over from another part of the room.

Auggie wool gathering, filling information away for use later, was taken unawares when a hand latched onto his elbow, dragging him harshly, frog marched to the other hostages, the thug taking pleasure in hauling Auggie to the floor, Alex barely able to unlatch himself before Auggie fell in a ungraceful heap.

Auggie sat up, wincing at his shoulders protests, he realised that Alex was not attached to his hand "Alex" he said in panic "Alex where are you, hands scrabbling around cursing his lack of sight "dammit" he muttered

" you really are blind what an idiot cant even find his son" the thug laughed sarcastically, "hay Spanner watch them especially the idiot, I gots find da boss, Mac said e wants an update"

Auggie was so torn between rushing up an giving him a piece of his mind, it was people just like him that wound him up like a spring, taking a breath, he turned to his bigger problem his son, he had to come first, retribution second, wait till I find you he vowed feeling Alex find his hand enclosing Auggie pulled him closer so he could sit on his lap.

Waiting for the bad man to move off Alex moved to his dads side "Dad its ok I'm here" Alex replied

"oh thank god, I thought…"

"I'm sorry I let go, I'm sorry…I dint mean to" Alex sounding upset, Auggie reached to capture him in his arms, giving him a tight hug

"hay, don't worry, it's a good job you did other wise I would have squashed you, don't about it, we're okay," Auggie soothed his distressed son, I hope for there sakes I don't find out which one did that he vowed to himself

"shut ya trap" a growled order can from the thug overseeing the hostages

Scowling I'm the direction he though he heard the voice Auggie lent to whisper into Alex's ear "where my cane gone"

" I don't know" Alex whispered back looking around for the white cane without getting off his lap  
"excuse me, Mr Anderson I have your cane here". Came another hushed voice

Auggie tried to place the voice, finally realising who it was "oh thanks Mr Pennington,". He had know the man for several years, having been coming to the same branch, as with all his long tem clients he knew Auggie by name and had practically been watching Alex grow up on the occasions he came with his family.

"are you all right, that guy hurled you quite forcefully" came the reply

"yea for now, I don't think I'll be feeling it till later, when the adrenalines worn off" he smiled,. "what can you tell me about what's going on"

"there are four of them, all in balaclavas, the one brought you over, has a gun, they have split up , there are two others that have headed for the bank vault. There's one in my office talking to someone"

"how many hostages" Auggie replied calculating odds

"twenty, we are all sitting together"

Auggie's mind was quickly processing the information, accessing various scenarios, his CIA training coming in handy, not to mention the survival training from the army. First things first he decided, call the cavalry. Checking his jacket pocket slowly so not to arouse the attention of the guy watching them his fingers brushing over his phone. Blind guy 1 thugs nil, he inwardly chuckled, bet they don't know I have to type without looking so they wont know I'm sending a nice panic message. Opening up the messenger on his phone he quickly type out a prearranged distress signal and quickly hit send hoping that there would be signal in the building to send the message out. All he could do now was wait, hope the message would get through and plan his next move

"yes, twenty hostages unharmed as yet but if you keep stalling they wont be for long"

"does it matter what my name is"

"look here if I don't get what I ask for I will start killing them one by one so that all you will have left is a pile of corpse"

"I want a chopper and a clear exit out of here, without being followed"

"I don't care if you font have a chopper near by get one, you have 1 hour to get one, after each hour without a chopper I start killing"

Mac angrily slammed the phone down, striding out of the bank mangers office towards the sound of drilling where his team members were busily cutting the vault doors. That was one reason why he had picked this particular branch, there was only one vault to his and according to his sources they were packing a rather large amount of currency before it could be transferred on.

"report" he barked at the two men working on the safe door, making them jump as they had not heard his arrival

"its more complicated that we expected, it will take more time" one of the men said raising the protective ear coverings.

"how much more" Mac replied

"an hour maybe too" the guy nervously said, knowing full well that disappoint his boss could very well mean his life

"you have half an hour, I don't want to hang around, if we delay well never get out of here" he finished turning away to leave the men to there work

-_-%%%%_-

Annie Anderson, Senior lecturer in criminology was just finishing up her last lecture on the dry subject of criminal law. The sea of faces in front of her were starting to grey out with information overload, suggesting that it was near lunch time and she wouldn't get much more input from them. Deciding to wrap the class up early, she dismissed them with an essay to complete for homework. After answering several questions she started to pack up her lecturing materials, it wasn't such a busy lifestyle as the one she had with the CIA but it was interesting enough and It meant it wasn't life threatening with the bonus of being able to be at home a lot of the time. After they had got married and with Alex on the way both of them decided that the CIA was no job to bring up children in, Annie left as soon as she heard about the baby, Auggie stayed a while until his birth, leaving to set up his own company in computer fixing.

With the company growing quickly to have several employees, there was not much for Annie to do at home so she went back to college to finish her masters in criminology taking up the teaching she would have done if he hadn't gone to the CIA.

Putting the last of her materials in her bag she noticed her phone buzzing in the bottom, opening the text she noticed it was from Auggie, upon opening the text and reading the contents she nearly dropped the phone

Code red, hostage, central bank, Alex ok, no reply

It was a prearranged code that they had set up between them, call it a habit from there life in the secret service. Grabbing a piece of paper from her bag she quickly wrote a note saying that lectures were cancelled for the afternoon, she dashed out of the room, running to the principals office to let them know that she had a family emergency. On route to the car park she began to call an old contact Jim Henderson, a detective in the local police department letting them know what she had just received, being an old source he knew what Annie was saying wasn't a hoax so dispatched a team down to the bank to check out the tip.

The traffic seemed to be against her as she sped her way across town, after hitting what felt like every red light in the city she eventually got to the bank. Henderson's squad were parked outside, several officers were covering the bank with guns, several more were controlling the crowds that were steadily building outside, eager curiosity over what was unfolding at the bank.

Spotting Henderson talking to several people she made her way over, ducking under the cordon line, only to be stopped by a couple of uniform officers.

"no further lady" one of them said

"your not authorised to be hear" the other said

"I just want to talk to captain Henderson" she said, her voice attracting Is attention

"its alright let her through" Henderson said waiving off the officers who returned to scowl at an reporter trying to get under the cordon.

"what's going on" Annie said

"I shouldn't really be talking to you about this" Henderson replied, stopped from saying more by the death glare he was getting from Annie

"fine but you could get me into trouble for this"

"not that you have got out of enough by yourself" Annie quipped

"Okay okay, we just got a call from a guy named Mac, he has twenty hostages your husband and son included jugging by that message you told me about. I think that they are small time crooks, not connected to any of the local mobs, they seem to be a bit disorganised, only asking for a helicopter and a ticket out of here"

"they do seem like amateurs usually they have a larger list" Annie said "so what's the plan"

"at the moment we cant really do anything, we have the negotiator trying to talk to this Mac guy but he seems to be getting no where, we have a helicopter being rerouted but it won't be hear for another hour and a half"

"I hope your not giving into them" Annie scowled

Henderson flashed an annoyed look at Annie "how long have you known me, would I seriously do that, we have to look like we are doing at least something or he would start killing people" He then realised he said to much by the sharp intake of breath Annie made and the scared look that crossed her face

"sorry, I should have said that, look they will be fine, I will make sure of it, I still owe your for what you did last time" he drew Annie into a supportive hug, he had always had a soft spot for the young cocky woman that on her first assignment said that she was a hooker to get info off a phone, since then he'd always helped her if she need back up and visa versa.

"thanks" a muffled reply came from his shoulder "I'm just really worried about Auggie and Alex, why does it seem the world is always out to get him,"

"come on, I'm not supposed to but if your quite the negotiator is going to call Mac you can listen in"

-_-%%%%_-

Mac was pacing the office once more, he hated to be kept waiting, perhaps he should have some fun with one of the hostages, teach those idiots a lesson on who they were dealing with. The phone rang it shrill tone hardly having the chance to finish before Mac picked up the receiver.

"there's a problem the nearest chopper is an hour way" a nervous mans voice came over the phone line

"that's your problem not mine, I said an hour, so you don't want people to live then,"

"please we only need…."

"I will kill the first hostage, you have another hour, it is up too you if you want another life's blood on your hands" With that he slammed the phone down, not waiting for the reply. Smiling he stalked out of the room toward the main area of the bank, nodding to his two team members that were standing watch and guard. Right who's first he mussed 

-_-%%%%_-

In the silence of the bank, Auggie could hear snatches of the conversation that was taking place in the bank managers office, his more in tune hearing able to pick up Macs raised voice shouting that he was going to kill a hostage, and there was some kind of delay with his demands. Auggie inwardly sighed he really didn't want to get involved especially with his son in the same room but it looked like he had no choice, it wasn't like anyone else was going to do anything, after all they hostages probably didn't have the military training he did, up against such odds not even the most sanest of people would take on such overwhelming odds. One against four was difficult when sighted but blind, Auggie just hope that luck was with him. 

-_-%%%%_-

"dam idiot" Henderson said as the negotiator put the phone down

Annie stared daggers at the man calling himself a negotiator, betting he could negotiate his way out of a paper bag let alone a hostage situation

"I though you said he was good" Annie said quietly to Henderson

Henderson didn't reply his expression said all considering his options he decided to call in the big guns

"Mathews call in the SWAT team, its time to get this needed"

As the guy Mathews put a call into dispatch requesting officers, three bangs came from inside the building, the stark retorts of a gun firing. Annie feared the worst nightmare had come true

-_-%%%%_-

Auggie military trained mind finally had formulated a viable plan, problem was that he had innocents to consider and what with being blind there could always be the chance that he could not see one and they would get harmed. He needed to even the odds somehow, knowing that he couldn't take on four armed guys at the same time

"Mr Pennington, how many people in the room" Auggie whispered

"there is one watching us, he is pointing a gun in our direction, the leader seems to be coming towards us, why"

"I have a plan" Auggie stated

"what can you hope to do, there armed and your blind" Mr Pennington replied

Auggie scowled, why was it the just because he was blind people always assumed that he was deaf or indeed dumb, he was military for god sake, you don't tend to forget training like that but in the circumstances he could be bothered to argue the point with the narrow minded man, there was neither the time or the place to be settling that score. "I need you to promise me something, no matter what happens can you look after my son, make sure he gets to his mother Annie Anderson, she works at the local university"

"I… I…"

"swear to me" Auggie voice was harsh, the clipped tone of a military commander slipping in to his tone.

"ok I swear it" seeing the desperate look on the mans face he gave in.

"right Alex you need to promise me something, I'm going to leave you with Mr Pennington, do what he tells you no matter what happens"

"but daddy I'm scared I don't want you to leave me don't go" Alex cried still sitting on Auggie's lap, he hung on tighter not wanting to let go.

"I know your scared, I'm not leaving I just need to have a word with these men, remember to be a good boy, Mr Pennington will look after you".

"Mr Anderson, the boy will be safe with me" he replied opening his arms to Alex so that he could latch on, Auggie nudging Alex to get him off, hatting to be separated from him under the circumstances. He never wanted to let him go "the leader is coming towards us". Mr Pennington said again

"thanks" replied Auggie, content that his son was relatively safe it was time to put the next phase of his plan into action, listening to the squeak of boot tread coming closer

"right I need a hostage, Boris pick one" said Mac to the thug watching the group

"the blind geezer, he was givin trouble erlia" he said

"you blind guy stand up hold you hands out" Mac brought out a pair of handcuffs from one of his pockets moving towards Auggie.

Auggie sensing his approach moved forward so that he wouldn't be in the way of the sitting hostages, waiting for the large man to come closer, feeling a hand grasp his wrist, he reacted, grabbing Macs hand, bringing the guy closer so that Auggie could slam a knee into his unprotected gut, a fist slamming into his face dropped the guy like a stone.

The second guy seeing what was happening to his boss brought up his gun, firing as Mac slumped to the floor, bullets slamming into Auggie's right side, adrenaline pumping he was only aware of a dull fiery pain erupting on his arm and torso. Using the guns retort as a point of reference he rushed the other thug, luck was on his side, arms managing to seek out the thug, but not before a fist collided with his jaw another ramming into his already tender stomach. Dropping to the floor with a cry of pain Auggie scrabbled with his legs to get back up, not before another kick came to his ribs, ignoring the stabbing pain he used his hands to latch onto the mans ankle wrenching it hard to bring the man to the floor. Hand over hand went up to the struggling thugs leg, using it as a reference to find the guys torso, landing a few of his own left hooks into the thug torso, the man curling up desperately trying to get to Auggie to push him away, needing to end it quickly Auggie mercilessly pummelled the guy head and torso, blow after blow, he took his rage out on the guy, until Auggie could felt the wet blood on his hands and the guy beneath his lay still.

Running his hand up to the guys neck he was relieved to a thready pulse, thank god there wasn't another added to the butchers bill, he had enough of innocents blood on his hands to last more than his life time. Hands fumbling for the belt, unlatching the buckle and pulling out he used the momentum to turn the heavy man over to bind his hands using the leather to tie a secure knot. Satisfied that in the unlikely event he could wake up he would be going anywhere so he riffled through the pockets to find another gun, which he began to strip down.

Auggie's hands scrabbled around before finding his guns that he stripped down, before moving to the other unconscious guy and doing the same thing. All the while Auggie was using his sensitive hearing to try an place where the other thugs had got to wondering why they didn't react to the retort of the gun. Over reaching to grab the last gun pulled at his already strained wounds, no longer in the heat of a fight he was begging to notice the nagging pain signals that his body was sending. Knowing that he couldn't really do much, not with being able to see them, he lightly pressed his hand against his torso, feeling the sticky blood, grimacing at the pain when his hand made contact, it was a consolation that the wound felt only to be a scrape. His more pressing concern was his arm, one of the bullets felt pretty close to his shoulder, that usually meant big trouble if the bullet decided to stick around. Using his left hand to unbutton his jacket half way, he winced as he place his right hand inside making a makeshift sling out of the jacket.

Occupied with his ministrations Auggie had not a chance to consider how his actions appeared to those hostages sitting on the floor, the time didn't register passing as though mere moments. For Mr Pennington his ignorant and benighted mentality of the blind was left shattered, torn apart by what he witnessed before him in his ring side seat. Auggie's initial staggering, labouring effort to gain his footing, was attributed to the actions of a typical blind, an incompetent almost, he was still pondering the benefits of re drawing attention to the futility of taking on such armed gunman, going so far as to open his mouth ready, but before words could for Auggie took action.

The sudden lashing out of fists, speed that of a cobra, disabling the first man without a single punch back in retaliation, the staccato bangs from the hand gun, the hostages behind jumping in fright expecting the bullets to be meant for them.

The tumulus noise resounding around the vaulted celling's making it seem that much louder, grunts of pain, fists landing on something eliciting yet more pained grunts from both combatants.

Alex his charge shielded in is embracing arms protected as best from the violence, it was not something a ten year old should seem of there farther. The aftermath was what permanently changed his view of Auggie, an old saying of his mothers drifting into mind, truth behind the words what really batters is invisible to the eyes, never really understanding the words until now. Hell a sighted person could be hard push to leave these remnants let alone the unsighted, two grow men out cold on the floor, blood evident on his arms and torso, unknowing whether it was Auggie's or the gunman's, judging from the stiff body position he had been wound but yet he was not rolling around on the floor screaming in agony life most men

Here he was on haunches calmly stripping life a gun as if nothing more than a casual task. He paid no heed to what he had just done, a man hardened, used to violence, to combat, a dark and determined look to his sightless eyes. Each movement methodical, precise, as though practised over a number of years. He felt guilty, a moment before he had questioned the man even patronised him, suggesting that a blind man could do nought, looking at the man now he realised that here was a man that was nothing short of a weapon. he made a promises one that now he would protect with his life for it was that which Auggie was giving to save the helpless captives. 

"where are they" came a barked order from Auggie as he rose up, a single gun resting comfortably in his hand as though it belonged

"two men in the bank vault, 20 paces in front of you to your 2 o clock" replied Mr Pennington this time not hesitating to answer or questing his methods

Auggie nodded and began to count his passes, approaching the door way he could heat a low buzzing noise, discerning that the other thugs didn't respond to the gun shots because they couldn't hear over the noise. Running his hand along the wall hi fingers finding the edge of the door jam. Walking in would be practically suicide, not knowing it they were armed or where they were positioned in the room, time to even the odds he thought, positioning himself as close to the edge of the door jam as he could without being seen.

"hey Mac wants you" he said in a rough approximation of one of the thugs voices, just loud enough to be heard over the noise of the drill.

A pause in the drilling "you better go said one of the voices" a scuffling and clanking of tools being put down, the drill switching back on, scuffing footsteps making there way closer to where Auggie was lying in wait. Guessing when the man had passed him, the intake of breath before he shouted it was a trap, Auggie reacted, striking out, hand grabbing the unawares collar, using all the force he could to spin the man around and smash him head first into the wall, not having a pray of retaliating, the call of unconscious coming to him as he slid down the wall. Auggie stifled a groan, come on I have one more to go then I can pass out, breathing through the shooting pain that came with the jarring movements.

Thankful the noise of the drill covered any noise, Auggie's rapidly slowing mind tried to formulate the next move, knowing he didn't have long, lifting up the gun the was still in his hand he boldly walked into the room, praying that he wasn't walking into a trap, that a gun with a named bullet wasn't waiting for him.

"stop what you are doing and turn around slowly" he said sounding more confident that he was feeling, The drill stopped and a scuffling could be heard

"hey what you doing here"

Pulling the gun was a useless idea what with not knowing what you hitting so Auggie did the next best thing and rushed the guy please let me live please let me live, . Colliding painfully, grunting with pain, as the hard ground rushed up to meet the entwined pair. Dazed, but aware of the danger Auggie quickly sat up, the man bellow him didn't move, cautiously feeling around, tensed for any movement his wandering hand came across his neck, not pulse, crap, wandering hand moving upwards to check his airway he could feel stickily blood, roaming further he could feel a large gash on the side of his head, a tool of some kind beside, crap I didn't kill him them.

By this point adrenaline was running out, the light headed feeling was returning with a vengeance, a welcoming blackness encouraging him to set into its embrace, no not yet he said shaking his head, sighing he started to get up, with one arm and a busted up torso it was an insurmountable task but some how he made it, the change in height doing nothing for the light headedness, it nearly sending him crashing back down. Auggie found a wall to rest a hand against, grounding him his abusing body adjusted, feeling the shakes going through his stationary hand, this is so not good, has to be shock setting in, have to find Alex, where's Alex, Alex help, oh god, I'm so confused, help yes get help, scrabbling his remaining wits he hurriedly typed a text, hit send , he started to stagger to where he though he left the door . Have to make sure Alex is ok his only goal now.

-_-%%%%_- 

Annie was passing backwards and forward, at such a pace one would though she would do the impossible and wear a hole in the tarmac road.

After hearing the clipped bangs of gunfire, Henderson had managed to stop her running in full pelt to single handedly take on a as yet unconfirmed number of assailants. Only his reassurances that she would be involved in the second team to enter had put her rash ideas on the back burner for the moment anyway.

"where the hell is that SWAT team" Henderson yelled out, breaking her from her drain spiralling thoughts, she looked up to see a fuming Henderson practically chew out the unfortunate communications officer, betting it wasn't even the poor guys fault he just happened to be an available reason for Henderson to vent at.

"ETA 5 mins" Mathews called back, quickly

"Annie I need you to stay here, it will get messy when they storm the building" he said knowing that Annie would want to go in with the rescue team

"but , i…" she started Henderson held up a hand to quiet her

"I know that you are capable but I don't want by guys having to worry about watching over you, tell you what as soon as they say its clear you can go in with me, besides its procedure, I don't want to get another disciplinary especially as I have only just got back in the good books " he reasoned with her

A screech of tyres preceded the arrival of the SWAT team preventing any further reply from Annie, she watched as 7 heavily armed men descended from an armoured vehicle, flack jackets helmets, automatic weapons by the look of the guns. All black, all very deadly, one detaching himself headed for Henderson

"Who's in Charge" the gruff voice spoke muffled by the helmet, Henderson taking the gesture from the Leader that he wanted to talk in private moved out of Annie's hearing. She didn't notice Henderson move off, too engrossed in the text message, the ring only being that if her husbands, opening the message to read.

"Jim" she shouted after reading the badly typed message, attracting his attention her voice tight with emotion, almost to the point of crying, knowing that there must be something wrong for Auggie so send such a message

_Snd elp urt no bd gzs_

Henderson took a moment to translate, finally realising it read _send help hurt no bad guys _

"sergeant get your team ready to move" he barked, "get me a medic, Mathews two bullet proof vests and get me another clip, keep the media back when we come out, " people scuttled around like ants complying with his orders.

The Vests handed to him "here let the SWAT guys go in first, you stay behind me at all times until its clear and If I say leave you leave clear" Henderson said sternly to Annie.

A medic Jogged up the team preparing to enter the bank, Two of the SWAT team lined up either side of the door, a third using a ram to bash the door, the team filled in calls of 'clear diffing out gave Henderson and Annie the signal to enter

The large atrium of the bank seemed to be clear. The SWAT team guys spreading out occasionally calling out 'clear', as they surveyed the area for hostiles. A "sir" attracted Henderson's attention, moving to the corner of the room, the hostages still lined up in a huddled, all with scared looks but thankful seemingly unharmed.

Annie trailing behind Henderson came across the huddled mass, eyes roaming for any sign of her family, eventually spotting Alex

"Alex" she cried rushing over

"mom" Alex cried releasing his hold only to 'stick' onto his mother

"oh my god I was so worried, are you okay, did they hurt you" rapid fire question one after the other preventing a response

"mom I'm fine" Alex eventually said amused over his mothers 'mother henning'

"where's your dad" Annie asked wordily

"I don't know," Alex sniffed "he said to stay with Mr Pennington

Annie looked to the man that had been hugging her son

"I'm Mr Pennington, your husband made me swear to look after him, I take it that you are the Annie Anderson that he mentioned" Annie Nodded "just let me say this your husband is unbelievable , what he had done here today shall never be forgotten, if not for his actions we would be dead"

Annie teared up at the praise "do you know where he is" she said not really wanting to know fearing the worst

"he went that way last time we saw him, he pointed in the direction of the vault

Henderson who had been standing behind Annie gestured several SWAT guys towards the vault.

"sir we need a medic" one of them cried a moment later

Annie was torn, she wanted to go and see but she also didn't want to leave Alex

"its alright leave him with me I will look after him, go find your husband" Mr Pennington said

A look of gratitude crossed Annie face as she went to investigate why the medic had been called

She gasped when she saw a figure slumped on the floor, the unmissable nest of brown hair that was Auggie's distinctive trait

"oh my god Auggie she said running to his side just as the medic got there to examine him

"miss, I need to look at him" he said gently, Annie reluctantly scooted back to give the man room but not leaving her position on the floor

"Annie" a whispered voice could be heard

"Auggie" she replied moving her hand to his face so that he could feel her, feel that she was with him

"Alex safe" his voice cracking

"yes he's safe, everyone's safe, just rest" she reassured. A small smile flicked across his face before he welcomed the blackness once more

-_-%%%%_-

Annie, Alex clutting her hand tightly, followed the gurney out to the waiting ambulance, her husband strapped tightly to it, in the bright sunshine she couldn't help but notice how pale he was, the slow rise of his chest the only indicator that he was still alive

"mummy is daddy okay" a small scared voice drew her attention to look at Alex,  
"oh sweetie, daddy will be fine, they're just taking him to a doctor"  
Alex started sniffing the teas welling up in his eye, not liking seeing his dad unceremoniously hauled into the ambulance  
"Hey come on, we get to ride with daddy to the hospital, they may even put the siren on" Annie said distracting his attenstion, a small smil creeping on his face, he always liked hearing the loud sirens.

-_-%%%%_-

_Hello and welcome to Central News, in Rita Barley, in other news today the man dubbed the city's hero will be getting the highest award from Major Fitzpatrick in a ceremony to be held at the Central bank at noon. It was just over a month ago that Auggie Anderson, ex military service man, discharged from the army due being rendered blind in the service of his country, single handedly took on four armed gunman in an effort to save 20 hostages. Wounded in the process though miraculous there were no fatalities. The ringleader of the gang receiving maximum prison time of 10 years, the two other men arrested in connection have yet to be charged, more on this story as we get it_

-_-%%%%_-

The taxi pulled up to the front of the Central bank, bringing with it a feeling of déjà vu for Auggie. The difference was that this time he had his hole family with him and there was the noise of a crowd outside, he wondered why they had gathered in such numbers, what he did wasn't really special, he just did what he had to do.

"stop brooding I can hear you over hear" Annie remarked, looking over at her husband sitting opposite her in the taxi. Looking at him now you could'nt believe that it was little over a month ago the man before was fighting for his life, hooked up to every known medical machine. It had been a difficult time, what with the infection from one of the bullet grazes on his stomach ravaging Auggies system. The fever long and lingering, until it just broke five days after the incident. Not a day went by when Annie didn't thank the guardian angel that must be watching over her family. Auggie had been very lucky, the evidence of his deeds still visible, the bruising having done its cycling through a rainbow of colours, was gradually fading on his face. His right arm strapped tightly in a sling to his torso, one bullet passed straight through the arm, another though lodging in bone, a bit more complicated but the doctors were optimistic that with physical therapy and time he could get at least 80% of his original motion if not more.

"do we get ice cream this time" Alex said from his seat beside his farther, all the attention causing great excitement, sitting still seemed such an overrated concept

Auggie laughed, " I hope so"

""I think after what you did I think that they should at least gives you a years worth" Annie replied

"Well lets hope this trip is a lot simpler" Auggie finished opening the door preparing to step out into the lime light of a media circus.


End file.
